dragonball: an alternate version
by gantz100
Summary: this is my dragonball version of how it all began, with all your favorite characters and some oc's too, please review :
1. Chapter 1: the beginning

Dragonball: an alternate version

Chapter one: the beginning

On an abandoned island deep into the woods. a young boy trained in martial arts by his grandfather, lives alone in a small house away from the entire civilization; His name is Goku. However, Goku was no ordinary boy; He had abilities far beyond that of the human race, Powers. Although Goku lived alone, he had the company of peaceful animals and it was as if he could understand them. They seemed to like him because he had a tail, but he didn't know why.

As we begin our story what sort of adventures await this powerful boy...

As the sun crept up over the hill tops. Goku appeared out of his small house and stretched his arms and legs. he began looking for something to eat, he looked over a cliff, and down below were fish swimming in a river at the bottom. the river was a sparkling blue and the wind moved the leaves to and throe in the trees, the sun beamed down on the ground and the woods was a very quiet place.

Goku - fish!

Goku took off his shirt and leaped from the high cliff

Goku - woo hoo!

Goku dived into the river and swam after the biggest of the fish, a few animals seemed to stop moving about in the trees. One HUGE fish was shot out of the river by Goku and landed with a thud onto the ground.

He dragged the fish through the woods and back to the small house. it wasn't the best of places to live, it had a bed, a few windows and a desk. on the desk was an orange ball with four red stars on it, placed on a pillow. Goku ran inside and began talking to the ball, it was the only thing left he had of his grandfather.

Goku - grandpa, look at my great big fish, isn't it huge?... I'm still training for you grandpa and I'll get strong like you; wherever you are I hope your proud of me grandpa.

Goku runs outside and piles up five medium sized logs, he held his hand out straight as a beam appeared and he was able to blast the logs which created a fire. He threw the fish on top and they began to fry.

…...

Goku - delicious, now for some exercise.

Goku sped through the forest and jumped on every tree he could see and pounced on the branches like a cat. Passing the rocks, he smashed them with his fists and cracked them all in half. He then reached out to grab hold of another branch but it didn't hold his weight as long as the others did and it snapped. Before he knew it Goku fell from the high tree branch and off the edge off a mountain side and slid down the side of it landing about 60ft down a ditch.

2 hours later...

Goku - OW... what happened?... oh yeah I remember. I was swinging and jumping on those tree's up there and That rotten twig broke...

Goku looks up from the ditch

Goku - I must have fallen pretty high. Huh? whoa, what on earth is that? i've never seen anything that weird in my whole life! I wonder what it is? it looks like a monster.

Goku circles the peculiar object three times and pokes it with his power pole...the special pole was given to him by his grandfather; it extends very long on the right command and is said to be stronger than a sword. The object Goku spotted was in fact a ship, round and small, similar to looking like a big ball. It was designed to seat only one person which looked pretty cramped. The center had a red see through glass and the door was open. inside was a control panel, living no where near civilization Goku had no idea what it was.

Goku - you! come on and fight you monster... Its not moving.

As Goku prodded the ship the computer in it spoke.

Computer - Wake up! Ka-kar-ott

Goku - Ka-kar-ott? I'm Goku and I am awake

Computer - Wake up Kakarott destroy everything.

Goku - What are you talking about? Are you talking to me?

Computer - Wake up! Wake up! Destroy,. Kakarott

Goku - I think he's talking to himself... oh well. have a nice day...

Computer - Kakarott. Destroy all life force.

Goku - Bye!

Goku runs towards the edge of the ditch

Goku - Power pole extend!

His pole grew long as Goku hung on to the it until he reached the top of the ditch.

Goku - Phew. all that has made me hungry again...

Goku's stomach grumbled loud as he walked slowly back from the muddy ditch, he came to the end of the island and spotted a small craft way out in the middle of the ocean.

Goku - I've never seen such a wide river before, especially on this way out here

Goku climbs up onto a high rock to get a better view.

Goku - There's a person on that object, I wonder if he has any food. errr...I'm starving

Whilst out in the middle of the ocean, a young boy was sailing in the east direction, he had no hair and was quite small. Goku extended his power pole in the boys direction and practically flew straight towards him. As the boy looked to the sky all he saw was Goku's red pole hurdling towards him

- Waaaaaaa

Goku - Lookout below! ha, ha, ha

- What the?

Goku lands inside the boys craft and the other boy jumps half way in the air out of fright.

Goku - What's wrong?

- You cant just jump into a strangers boat like that and expect it to be ok.

Goku - I cant?

- No...what do you want anyway?

Goku - I've searched everywhere for food and then I saw you and thought...

- I haven't got any food for you to have.

Goku - But I'm so hungry... where are you going in a wooden monster like this?

- you dummy, its called a boat...

Goku - oh

- i'm going to someone named master Roshi

Goku - Who's that? why are you going there?

- I'm seeking out special martial arts training from him, He's the greatest fighter there is.

Goku - Training! martial arts! can I come?

- You don't look like a guy who has had martial art teachings

Goku - My Grandfather trained me, he thought I was a good fighter; he trained me to be as hard as a rock; I guess i'm the only one with a tail.

- did you glue it on or something?

The boy pulls Goku's tail and instantly covers his ears as Goku screams.

Goku - Hey! don't pull that it really hurts.

- Its actually attached to you?

Goku - Yeah so don't pull it any more, when someone pulls it I just loose all my strength, I don't know why.

- What kind of person are you?

Goku - i'm like you, except I have hair

- very funny... What's your name?

Goku - Me? its Goku

- Goku huh? I'm Krillin

Goku - Krillin Why don't you have any hair?

Krillin - Grrrr...that's what a true martial artist does He shaves his hair.

Goku - It looks really silly. ha, ha, ha.

Krillin - So what kind of training did your grandfather teach you?

Goku - Some of it I learnt on my own, but grandpa taught me the basics

Krillin - Right, well you can come with me if you want.

Goku - All right! do you think he'll have food?

Krillin - Obviously.

The two boys then began travelling together on Krillin's boat. Both hoping to receive special training from the great Master roshi. master roshi was an old man but powerful, he had trained in martial arts all his life and is said to be 105 years old, his island was small and it had a pink house on it

Master roshi - La, la, la...la. la. I'm telling you Turtle, knowing your the world champion at martial arts is great; But there's one thing that bothers me around here.

Turtle - What's that master roshi?

Master roshi - Lack of the chicks.

Turtle - Oh brother...Master roshi please.

Master roshi - Chicks dig the martial arts stuff Don't they? All that muscle?...Yeah that's what they like in a man; what d'ya say, Not bad for an old guy huh?

Turtle - ...

Master roshi - At least i've still got the moves.

Turtle - You haven't trained anyone in so long Master roshi Are you sure?

Master roshi - Of course i'm sure and you know I don't train anyone else no more. Not since the Ox king and Gonna; Those two were the best pupils yet, i'm getting too old.

Turtle - But you and I both know you have several more decades on you yet, Because you drank from that eternal age water.

Master roshi - Yes. I did. didn't I? I merely forgot about that; But I still won't train anybody else.

Turtle - Why not your a great teacher.

Roshi - The point is...

Turtle - Somebody is coming this way.

As the Turtle and Master roshi look out into the sea, Goku and Krillin were reaching the shore and nearing the island.

Krillin - There it is I told you we'd find it here.

Goku - So that's where the roshi lives?

Krillin - Master roshi, not the him he's a person.

Goku - Right got-cha

Just then Goku flew up in the air, which stunned Krillin and Roshi who were also watching.

Krillin - Go-Go...Goku Your f-f-lying

Goku - Yeah isn't it cool? I don't know how I did it, One day it just happened; Sometimes I forget I can do it

Master roshi - (Only one teacher knows how to do that and that's my horrible brother crane; The boy may have been trained by him.)

Goku - Lets go Krillin...

Krillin - Unlike you, some people have to swim or walk to get to their places.

Goku - What do you mean? cant you fly?

Krillin - No!

Goku - Oh...then I'll swim with you ok?

Krillin - You would...do that?

Goku - Yeah...swimming is just as fun as flying so lets swim together

Krillin - thanks

Goku and Krillin swam as fast as they could and in no time they reached Master roshi's island.

Master roshi - what's your names?

Krillin - My name is Krillin.

Goku - I'm Goku

Krillin - We're here for your training if you would take us in Master roshi

Master roshi - Sorry boys. I don't take students any more

Krillin - What? Master roshi i've been trained really hard and I need to be trained under you so the guys at my study school quit picking on me, I want to be stronger.

Master roshi - well...I guess one more student wouldn't hurt, after all I am the great Master roshi.

Krillin - Yes! ha, ha, ha.

Goku - What about me?

Master roshi - Goku, I believe your under the training of crane, I cant train you.

Goku - I don't know crane, i've never heard of crane, the only person I trained with is my Grandfather.

Master roshi - Grandfather? (maybe its not crane after all) What's your Grandpa's name Goku?

Goku - He said it was Gohan

Master Roshi - Gohan! that's weird, I never knew Gohan had a Grandson; Though he did mention someone he found in the woods was a young boy, All right then Goku I'll train both of you

Goku and Krillin - Woo hoo!

Master roshi - (I'm alone, I want a girl to keep me satisfied, yeah a hot chick)

Krillin - I cant believe we're going to receive training from the great Master roshi.

Goku - Yeah!

Turtle - Its nice of you to take them on

Master roshi - I hope you boys can handle it.

Krillin - Of course.

Goku - My body can handle almost anything, That's what my Grandfather said.

Master Roshi - I sure hope so boy.

Krillin - 'laughs' me too.

Master Roshi - OK shall we get started then?

Goku and Krillin - Yes

Master Roshi - Now then let me see; how about to start off with; 500 laps round my island.

Krillin – 500!

Goku - Is that many?

Master Roshi - My island is not that big Krillin, Do that, then I'll teach you things that my Master taught me.

Goku - Great!

Krillin - ok

Goku and Krillin began running around the island faster then Master Roshi had first thought. Goku then took the lead as he then gained two laps over his new friend.

Master Roshi - (Hmm...for just a small boy, Goku sure is fast; he has greater potential than I thought, and its clear, I can sense Goku's potential He has it but just doesn't know it... Remarkable)

Goku - I'm done

Master Roshi - That's good timing excellent work.

Krillin - I'm...done.

Master Roshi - That's good too Krillin, Now the next step is too...

Goku - Erm excuse me, before we get started Can we eat, cause i'm really starving.

Master Roshi - Well...I guess it wouldn't hurt, lets go then After all a good fighter needs a good healthy meal.

All four go into the pink house to re-energize and eat as much as they could, Everyone stares in shock at how much Goku could eat. They had already finished and were just looking at him still stuffing his face. As soon as Master Roshi brought in more food it was snatched from his hand and demolished. When Goku had finally finished which had been half hour later; he leaned back slightly and looked up as everyone was still looking at him very strangely

Goku - Huh? why are you all staring at me like that?

Krillin - Its nothing...I didn't know you could eat that much food.

Goku - I love food, I can eat tons and not be full.

Master Roshi - Strange little fella... All right are you ready for training?

Krillin and Goku - Yes!

Goku and Krillin ran outside and began stretching for their first training lesson with Master Roshi.

Master Roshi - OK boys we're going for a little trip

Krillin - To where?

Master Roshi - We're going to that island right over there, it should be perfect to begin your training.

Krillin - But sir that island is way out there, there's not a village here for 150 miles; Please tell me you have a speed boat or something cause there is only one person that can fly and its Goku.

Master Roshi - We will be swimming there, Goku too.

Krillin - Swimming!

Goku - How far is 150miles?

Master Roshi - About the length of the time it takes to...

Goku - Eat a whole flock of chickens?

Master Roshi and Krillin - ... Yeah

Goku - Whoa that's long.

Master Roshi - Well get to it

Goku and Krillin - Yes sir

Krillin - Are you swimming to?

Master Roshi - Hey whose the Master here! of course i'm not.

Krillin - But what are you going to do?

Narrator - Master Roshi screams out a strange name and a magic cloud appears, it was yellow, small and puffy

Goku - Whoa cool

Krillin - What is that?

Master Roshi - Its my cloud, it takes you anywhere you want at incredibly high speed. But you have to be of pure heart completely to ride it.

Turtle - But Master...

The old man jumps on the cloud only to crash on the floor with a thud! as he stares up at the two boys they look back at him and he raises an eye brow. Master roshi then startles the two and lets out a loud laugh.

Master Roshi - Its probably just out of working order yeah that's it, just probably needs a test run

roshi's second attempt at jumping onto the Cloud; he jumped softer onto the cloud but still fell right through

Master roshi - Stupid thing is broken

Turtle - Your heart isn't pure

Master roshi – cobblers!

Krillin - Can I try master?

Master roshi - If you want, i'm telling ya its busted

Krillin laughs and jumps straight through the middle and moans as he hits the ground

Krillin - Your right its defiantly broken...

Master roshi - told ya

Turtle - Why doesn't Goku give it a try?

Goku - Me? really? ok lets see

Goku jumps on the cloud expecting the same fate as his new friends only to feel solid beneath his feet which wasn't the ground. Goku opens his eyes and widens them when he finds himself upon the cloud. The others stood there shocked as they stared at Goku jumping on and off the cloud.

Master roshi - He did it! he worked the cloud, you must be extremely pure Goku

Krillin - Its like he can do any thing

Master roshi - Goku is more advanced because I was the one that trained his Grandfather years ago.

Goku - Wow! you trained my grandfather! that's really cool.

Krillin - No wonder he's strong.

Master roshi - Before we begin I'd like to show you boys something to keep you on your toes and want to train more to achieve it. Its not an easy thing to accomplish and it takes at least 15 years to be able to perfect the attack

Krillin - Attack?

Master roshi - Stand back please

Goku and Krillin run to the edge of the island and watch on eagerly as the clouds begin to move around. Roshi expands his arms out and clamps his hands together in a claw shape; suddenly his shirt rips and his body grew bigger

Goku and Krillin - Ahhh!

A light begins to appear in the old man's hands and before the boys knew it a ki energy beam flew from Roshi and blasts into the distance creating an explosion into the background. Krillin could not believe his eyes as he falls on the floor in Shock gazing right at the explosion. He was put out of his gaze when Goku walked over to Roshi.

Goku - I already know that move, my grandfather showed it to me before he died.

Master roshi - That's impossible! Gohan taught you the famous Kamehameha?

Goku - If that's what its called then yeh he taught me how to use it and control it too.

Krillin - This is too wacky

Master roshi - Can you show me Goku?

Goku - OK

Krillin couldn't believe what he was seeing as Goku also performed the famous Kamehameha

Master roshi - Amazing

Out in the far West of the Capital

Bulma - Hmm...there is one around this area to the east of here, but it is pretty far out; but there are still have 5 Dragon balls left to find.

Bulma stopped and looked at her radar in her hand which detects the whereabouts of her Dragon balls. she had read an old review in an 100 year old news paper she had found under an old shaft in the old west city. She just happen to be doing research on this city when she found it, so when she got home she decided to see if the legend was true; that a Mythical Dragon granting a single wish. Her eyes lit up as she had finished her experiment in making her Dragon ball radar. When she had clicked the button at the top her eyes widened, when the device bleeped twice it showed little green dots that flashed on different parts of the radar. At once Bulma knew the Dragon balls were real, the only thing was, finding them and seeing if the Dragon was real and if the Dragon was real the wish was real...and if the wish was real...Bulma drawled at the thought of her having anything she desired like a perfect boyfriend. She shook her thoughts away and hopped back on her hover bike her company invented and grinned as she revved her engine and sped off across the island within 140mph and caught the attention of nearly all the citizens in the city she past. But as soon as they did they just shrugged it off because they knew what the people of the Capsule Corp. were like, they were CRAZY

Bulma - Huh? wow looks like a storm, just look at those clouds, but that's not going to slow me down from getting my hands on the next Dragon ball

The clouds grew very dark as they clumped together, Bulma peered up again when she felt spots of rain on her skin. Then in the background straight ahead, lightning reeked through the sky, followed by the thunder which was extremely loud. Bulma ignored it and kept her speed up, however she did not see the lightning strike behind her, which put a hole in her bike and it began to smoke.

Bulma let out a scream as she went flying through the air over the ocean and onto an island straight into a pink house. She of course crashed into the very island and house of Master roshi, the three fighters and the Turtle stared at the crashed bike and the girl laying on the floor with dust and smoke marks on her. They walked closer to her and she stirred, as she opened her eyes all she saw was eight eyes looking back at her.

Bulma - Huh? wh- where am I?

Krillin - You crashed your bike here

Bulma - I was riding on my hover bike and the storm brewed, then before I knew it the lightning struck and I came through here...who are you?

Krillin - (She's actually quite cute)

Krillin blushes slightly

Master roshi - woooo! would you look at those, haaaa you have quite the attractive

Bulma - What are you saying old man!

Master roshi - I was going to say attractive bike, the wheels on it, i'm crazy about bikes and cars.

Krillin slapped his forehead in embarrassment Goku just looked on blankly and raised his eye brows and gave the look of 'I ain't got a clue what your talking about' he leaned back slightly and laughed.

Krillin - My name is Krillin, i'm a Martial Artist.

Master roshi - I'm the great Roshi and trainer of these two boys and wouldn't mind you for extra company he he

Master roshi held his hands out for Bulma's chest until he found his way to Bulma's fist, Goku and Krillin pointed and laughed at their teacher.

Goku - I'm Goku and i'm a fighter

Bulma - Hi - i'm Bulma the scientist that owns the Capsule Corp.

Krillin - Your the richest girl on the planet!

Bulma - That's me and not to mention prettiest too.

Krillin - what were you doing out here anyway?

Bulma - I'm searching for 7 mystical dragon balls ...

1 hour later ...

Everyone sat inside whilst Bulma told the legendary story about the Dragon and Dragon balls and their powers, she explained how the radar could locate them and that she was on her third one. Suddenly Goku jumped up from his seat which made everyone else jump and fall off theirs. He slid into his pocket and pulled out the next Dragon ball, as soon as he did, it was out of his hands and into Bulma's grasp.

Bulma - That's it! the next Dragon ball! how in the world did you get that, its the four star ball.

Goku - Its my grandfathers ball he found it near a forest I think He gave it to me before he died.

Bulma - What happened to him?

Goku - I cant remember I was asleep

Bulma - What about your parents?

Goku - I never knew my parents, guess they abandoned me and left me with Grandpa 'laughs'

Bulma - O - K

Goku - Can I have my ball back?

Bulma - But don't you understand that you have one of the dragon balls and the next one nearer to my wish?

Krillin - What you wishing for?

Bulma - a super cute boyfriend

Master roshi - I'll solve your wish and be your boyfriend, just let me have at those delicious cups...yeahhhh

Bulma - Why are you such a pervert!

Bulma smacks roshi across the face as Krillin and Goku just stare at their trainer blankly.

Master roshi - Guess that answers my question

Krillin - 'laughs'

Goku - Why do you have to wish for one? isn't there any more guys left?

Bulma - Yeh but they're all jerks that just aren't good enough for me

Krillin - I guess you need the best for working in the capsule co - operations

Bulma - Of course the best, so how old are you two anyway?

Krillin - you interested?

Bulma - Not really

Krillin - (Damn) i'm 13

Bulma - what about you Goku?

Goku - I don't know

Bulma - Well how old did your grandfather say you were?

Goku - I cant remember...lets see...

Goku began counting on his fingers.

Goku - 1, 2...3

5 minutes later...

Goku - 10, 11 eh...12...i'm twelve

Everyone just looks at Goku, not believing how long it took a twelve year old to count

Bulma - Didn't your Grandfather teach you how to read or count?

Goku - he mostly taught me martial arts because I usually tuned out when he tried to explain it to me

they all walk back out onto the sandy beach

Goku - check this out Bulma...Kamehameha!

Once again Goku shot his ki blast out to sea, causing an explosion; Bulma just couldn't believe that a boy like Goku was capable of such weird things

Bulma - Whoa, how can a normal human do that? what's the deal...I must be dreaming

Krillin - Watch this then, haaaaaaaa!

Sand began waving around the young boy as his energy showed a blue aura around his body.

Goku - Hey I can do that too, look

Suddenly both boys began to power up their energy and their strength increased.

Master roshi - You boys never mentioned this before, how did you get this kind of strength, this sort of fighting is beyond the average state of a human; You two could be the strongest on earth someday

Goku - Oh wow that's so cool, can you imagine being the strongest on earth?

Krillin – he said us dummy

Goku - No, i'm not the strongest on earth; this planet is very big and it would be hard to be stronger than all of it

Bulma - Wow

Master roshi - i'm glad you're thinking like that Goku, cause there will be other challengers out there far more powerful.

Bulma - Who else could have powers like that?

Master roshi - Many people out there know the art of ki

Goku - How many?

Master roshi - Quite a few lad

Goku - Wow! I want to see how strong they are, I never knew someone else had my strength as well that's awesome.

Krillin - Your very strange you know that?

Bulma - I'll say, kid what's with the tail? you glue it on?

Goku - Its attached to me why does everyone keep saying that? did you all lose yours?

Krillin - We have never had tails your the first person on earth with one.

Goku - How come?

Krillin - You tell me

Goku - I don't know, maybe I was born with it

Bulma - ...anyway, I crashed my plain so i'm going to have to take out a new one.

Bulma clicks a small capsule and throws it to the floor, it makes a loud noise as it transforms into a plane. She walks near it and opens the door, Bulma then turns to the boys and smiles

Bulma - Hey guys, you want a challenge?

Krillin - What's the catch?

Bulma - No catch. It sounds like Goku has never set foot outside the forest and you two are pretty strong. Maybe you wanna come with me and get some exercise and help locate the rest of my dragon balls, I could sure use your help.

Goku - Really can I really travel all over the planet with you?

Since Goku was kept away from civilization cause his Grandfather lived in the forest. Goku has never seen much of the planet. He has never really seen many humans; Krillin, Roshi and Bulma were the first he had seen when Gohan died 2 years ago. Goku's eyes lit up as if he had only just been born and seen the world for the first time.

Bulma - Well sure I said you could.

Krillin – What do you say Master roshi? can we go with Bulma and help her out on her quest? it would be a good training for us to improve our skills.

Bulma - yeah you said they were more advanced then most of the people on this planet and I think they are stronger than you.

Master roshi - That's rubbish talk -

Roshi knew what the girl said was true and knew the boys would be too much for him to train.

Master roshi - well?

Krillin and Goku - Please!

Master roshi - I guess so, cant stop too powerful boys going on an adventure that's beyond human minds now can we?

Krillin - 'laughs'

Goku - I cant wait to see the dragon, I wonder what he looks like.

Dark forms the sky above the youngsters and tiredness creeps up on them.

Master roshi - Well you cant leave in the dark like this so you might as well sleep here and leave in the morning. Bulma your welcome to stay in my room and I'll be happy to keep you warm.

Roshi does a fake stretch and begins feeling Bulma's chest again

Master roshi - better then expected...

Bulma - Quit it! pervert! I shall sleep on the couch.

Everyone goes inside and grabs their sleeping things

Master roshi - You boys have the spare room on the left.

The lights shut off as everyone drifts off to dreamland

...

from earth into space, a distant planet not even part of the usual galaxy, sat another planet called Ice. The creatures that occupy the planet are pure evil, their planet relates to their names. A young Prince, last of his whole race; the race of Saiyans. He had been Handed over as a slave to serve one of the vicious tyrants. The tyrant's name was Frieza, He had made the entire Saiyan race work for him because no saiyan could match his strength. But Frieza knew that if they continued to fight they would keep getting stronger, so Frieza had destroyed the planet Vegeta, the Saiyans home. Vegeta was one of the last to survive, Frieza had decided to keep Vegeta as one of his strongest and make him a slave. Vegeta was still just a boy, he was at the age of 15; the prince has incredible talents for his age. he is ordered to complete missions that Frieza sends him and if he were to fail one or refuse he would be severely punished. Coming back from a well completed purge mission (conquering a planet) guards prepared for his arrival back and had a doctor standing by encase the young Prince had been injured in anyway. His space pod landed in the pillar with a thud, Vegeta stepped out of the ship healthy and the medical team stood down and walked away, it was very rare Vegeta was injured during his missions anyway. Vegeta looked around and grinned evilly as the guards stepped back every time he moved forward, he loved the way they were afraid of him, if only he could attack them and make them more terrified. He always stopped short in his tracks, as he knew he would get worse from Frieza if he destroyed his guards without permission. He didn't really notice the shock waves and the battle sounds that were going on in the background. He had thought it was all normal until the next shake of the planet and a few computers went off and lights shut out in the process. The red danger light flicked constantly on and off and made a war sound, Vegeta, suddenly alarmed gripped one of the smaller guards by the neck and held him up to his face.

Vegeta - You! tell me what's going on right now freak.

Hara - We are under attack, Frieza had a deal with the planet red and when they didn't agree Frieza and his men began attacking their people. He said when you arrived to tell you not to interfere as it was way too high for his precious little Monkey Prince and we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you.

Vegeta - What!

Hara - Of course that's what he said, i'm only saying his message, you know how he is about his reports

Vegeta smirked as he noticed sweat beads dropping from the guard he held in his grip. A shadow appeared around Vegeta and he turned his head slightly to view from the corner of his eye who it was. One of Frieza's main guys was standing behind him, Big and Fat; His skin a pink colour and although he was much more powerful then Vegeta, the Prince knew what buttons to push his anger and has had a few close calls with him, nearly getting a few pummels from the blob, but of course Frieza wouldn't allow it unless he had ordered it from his very mouth and Vegeta knew this.

Vegeta - What do you want dodo breath?

Dodoria - Only to remind you Vegeta that your not to interfere in Frieza's battle

Vegeta - How weak do you morons think I am? i've handled every mission you have thrown at me since you enslaved me.

Dodoria - What about the mission held for you last month Vegeta?

Vegeta - Hmph! and we all know whose fault that was don't we, but you were to weak to own up to your precious Master now Thanks to you I have scars on the side of my back.

Dodoria - Well that's what it is around here, every man for himself; i'm sure you would of done the same if the situation was reversed.

Vegeta - Your wrong dodo brain, i'm not a coward like you, and as much as the punishment hurts sometimes I'll never cower away.

The past mission was that Vegeta and Dodoria were sent away and assigned to destroy the weakest on planet Gold and leave the strong. to take over the planet in Frieza's name, However Dodoria was to caught up in the deal and completely destroyed the whole thing. Vegeta barely managed to escape the explosion. Being scared of what Frieza would do to him, Dodoria revealed all what had happened on the planet gold was entirely the Princes fault. When a situation like this occurs Frieza is quite gullible and Vegeta received 10 slashes across his back with a ki whip

Dodoria - You might want to let him go Vegeta he's starting to go purple.

Vegeta looked at the guard he still had in his grip and dropped him. He turned round to the pink idiot standing behind him and shot him an evil glare.

Vegeta - Where is Frieza now? all this war is going on he must be somewhere, where is he?

Dodoria - That's not your concern right now, i'm here to escort you to your quarters and make sure you stay there, we wouldn't want you interfering.

Vegeta - I'd like to hear it right from his mouth to make sure, I don't trust you

Before the pink creature could say another word Vegeta was gone and completely out of sight.

Dodoria - Vegeta! come back here!

...

Back on earth...

The three guests awaken early in the morning and began to get ready, It still was quite dark as the sun was only just rising into the sky... once ready the three sat down to breakfast and Bulma was nearly sick at watching Goku eat so much.

Bulma - so tell me what are you again Goku?

Goku - I don't know, all I know is i'm a really good fighter and I don't know how I managed to get real strong and have the powers I have but oh well

Bulma - I just find it hard to believe you have a tail, can shoot all these beam things and yet from what your saying you were born on earth like the rest of us here.

Master roshi - I was born on earth and I can do the same, its a matter of training under the right arts and teacher, I trained Goku's Grandfather and that's how he knows the Kamehameha wave you saw him do yesterday

Bulma - Its still weird, i've never met someone who can do so much crazy stuff as that

The warriors move out into the yard after eating and Bulma follows after them

Krillin - I know how to control my power and I know how to fire small ki's but i'm still human. You might say i'm a super human 'laughs' of course Goku might just be ahead of me because he knows the Kamehameha wave and how to fly

Goku - 'laughs'

Bulma – Fly?

Goku - Yeh! check this out

Goku floated into the air and sped around the island and over the ocean, he then came back down to the ground next to Bulma.

Bulma - Just when you think it wont get any weirder it does.

Goku – What do you think?

Bulma - Its great

Krillin - You don't have to rub it in

Goku - Rub what in?

Krillin - Never mind

Master roshi - Now you take care of each other, make sure you don't get into any mischief Remember there's strong warriors out there that will do anything to...

Bulma - Yeh yeh, we know just be careful whatever

Krillin and Bulma climb into the jet plane, as they look out the window Goku was still staring at the plane.

Bulma - Goku you little pipsqueak get inside now.

Goku - But what does it do i've never seen this thing before, Its a trap isn't it? Krillin get out she's trying to trap you so she can eat you up.

Bulma - What do you think I am a cannibal?

Goku - Its a monster

Bulma - He's strong, but he's not very bright is he?

Krillin - Like you said he's never set foot outside the forest or where ever he came from, he hasn't seen anything like this

Bulma – 'sarcastically' Really you don't say?

Master roshi - Goku, use the magic cloud.

Goku – what?

Master roshi - The cloud you rode on yesterday, use that if you don't want to ride in Bulma's jet.

Goku - ok

Bulma turns towards Krillin again with a confused face

Bulma - Cloud?

Krillin - Its a magic cloud that only pure hearted people can ride, it takes you anywhere and Goku was the only one able to ride it.

Bulma – I believe you, just look at him, he's like a little kid; nothing bothers him at all.

Krillin - I know, I wish I was that fearless.

Goku jumps onto the cloud and races off.

Goku - woooo hoooooo byeeeeee

Bulma - Grrrr lets goooooo!

Krillin - Your crazy!

Master roshi - I hope they find what they're looking for and I hope they will be okay.

Turtle - Are you worried about crane and his pupils Master roshi?

Master roshi - You know what they're like, the two fighters I know are incredibly strong and know far more than Goku, a rumour goes round that they're machines.

Turtle - I don't think they will run into them at any point in their journey, relax master roshi, they will be fine.

Master roshi - I hope your right

...

Goku - woooo, this is so cool, Its much faster than I can fly, Bulma! you want to race?

Krillin - Are you two nuts? we'll crash!

Bulma - Don't be a baby! all right Goku your on!

Bulma rams down hard on her accelerator and speeds near to Goku

Goku - He, he.

Goku races on ahead again and goes out of Bulma's sights.

Bulma - Wha? how fast is that thing? there's no way i'm going to lose a race against a puff of cloud. Haaaaaa!

Bulma's jet flies through the clouds and speeds up until all she could see was a blur across the sky.

Goku - There you are I was thinking you'd gotten lost.

Bulma - Whatever kid, let me check the radar and we should see where to go from here. I've got two, Goku has one, so where is the fourth one then? the nearest one from here is north, straight ahead over the cliffs.

Goku - what! I cant hear you!

Bulma opens the top of the plane

Bulma - Goku just get inside and then you will be able to hear me.

Goku - Promise it isn't a trap?

Bulma - If it was, I would of eaten Krillin by now wouldn't I?

Krillin - Thanks

Bulma - Oh shut up

Goku floats into the plane and sits into one of the seats.

Bulma - I said we have to go north over the cliffs to get to the next ball

Goku - Oh ok, I heard you that time.

Bulma rolls her eyes and the window shuts as she starts her engine again but it didn't work

Krillin - What's wrong with it?

Bulma - Nothing is wrong with my plane Krillin, it just needs a little...

Krillin - Gas?

Bulma - Exactly... but?

Krillin – but what?

Goku - Huh?

Bulma - If we're not flying any more then shouldn't we be...?

Suddenly the plane falls from an enormous height as everyone falls into the front window

All - 'screams'

The plane plummets down and smashes into a mountain cave; Everyone gets up onto their feet and comes to figure out where they landed. Bulma opens the dented door and signals for the other two to follow.

Bulma - Looks like it worked out just perfect

Krillin - What do you mean?

Bulma checks out her radar and smiles and shows Krillin on the screen where the ball was.

Krillin - Hey that's like right below us.

Goku - Why don't you two go get the ball and I'll go get the food?

Bulma - We just ate, you cant be hungry already?

Goku - But I am, my stomach is growling, I'll be right back and then while i'm getting food you can look for the Dragon ball k?

Krillin - Sure

Bulma - Whatever, go get some food, but make sure its good enough for me to eat.

Goku - I was going for fish, is that ok?

Bulma - Sure

Goku leaps off the mountain and grabs his power pole out of his sleeve from his back and runs into the nearest forest.

Bulma - Fast kid, but is he always hungry?

Krillin – that's what it seems like

Bulma - He sure is a strange kid, he acts like he isn't afraid of anything

will Krillin, Bulma and Goku gather all the dragon balls and meet the mythical dragon? what awaits their upcoming challenges? will the next few balls be as easy as the last? is the dragon actually real? what of the young prince, will he ever be free and escape Frieza and his cronies? find out all this excitement on the next thrilling chapter of dragon ball


	2. Chapter 2: escape

Dragonball: an alternate version

chapter 2: escape

Krillin – Come on lets go get that ball, you said its down there?

Bulma – yeah, right below us, you don't expect me to climb down do you?

Krillin - why not? its not that steep, come on I'll help you all the way.

Bulma - OK but if you drop me I'm so coming back and haunting your ass got it kid!

Krillin - OK, ok. I get the message lets go...one step at a time.

Krillin began climbing down and then held his hands out for Bulma to follow after.

Bulma - Here goes ( just think of the prize waiting for me at the bottom)

Bulma held onto Krillin's hands as she began climbing down also. As they neared the bottom, Krillin extended his foot but what he thought was a stiff rock was nothing but rubble and his whole body slipped and he crumbled to the floor followed by Bulma.

Bulma – I told yooooou!

Recovering from their fall they came to their feet and moved away rubble on the ground, searching for the Dragon ball

Krillin - any sign of it?

Bulma - I don't get it, it says its right here. Grrrr!

Krillin - maybe the radar's broken

Bulma - my radar isn't broken!

Krillin - sheesh I was only saying it could be

Bulma - well it isn't, we just have to look harder that's all its got to be here somewhere...

Krillin - hmm

a sparkle on the ground is spotted by Krillin, as he nears the ball something from under the ground begins to move.

Bulma - what was that?

Krillin - what?

Bulma - didn't you feel that?

Krillin - what!

Bulma - that rumbling vibration

Krillin - you've lost it

Krillin reaches out for the ball but as he does a giant reptile appears from under the ground and knocks Krillin flying off his feet.

Krillin - ow.

Bulma - what was you saying about me losing it?

Krillin – sorry, I wonder where Goku is?

Bulma - what are you waiting for him for? get him before he gets me

Krillin - ...

before Krillin could take another step closer, a mysterious guy swooped in and killed the huge dinosaur and it crashed the ground.

Bulma and Krillin - huh?

Bulma - wow who is he? he's like super cute.

- don't you know that could of eaten you, why didn't you run man?

Krillin - well I was about to take care of it before you showed up.

- right

Bulma – wow, thanks for saving us I'm Bulma

- I'm Yamcha

Bulma - you must be a martial artist too right?

Yamcha - sure. I err...

Bulma moves closer towards Yamcha making him blush.

Yamcha - I better get going, I errr...got to...go

Bulma - stick around will you? at least for dinner, my friend Goku should be back with the fish soon I think; take it as a repay for saving us

Yamcha - sure why not I am hungry.

Bulma - 'laughs' its settled then. (I'm collecting dragon balls to get a cute boyfriend and I think I just found one.)

waiting for Goku to return, the three light up a fire inside the cave to cook their meals. Bulma sits next to Yamcha and explains their mission and all about the dragon balls

Bulma - what would you wish for Yamcha, if you had one wish of anything what would it be?

Yamcha - ...I guess I cant think of anything, I think I'm happy with what I have.

Bulma - me too.

Krillin - wait I thought you wanted a...

before Krillin could finish his sentence he was smacked on the head by Bulma and he then stopped talking.

Krillin - ouch! I wonder if Goku's all right

Bulma - he's a strong kid he can take care of himself

an hour later Goku came back with several fish in his grip. he plonks the fish on the floor and screws out his top from all the water and shoves it over a wall to dry.

Bulma - where the hell have you been, we're starving.

Goku - sorry I had to go a long way, there were no fish around here.

Krillin - Goku this is Yamcha, he just saved us from a hungry reptile

Goku - really? are you a fighter too?

Yamcha - yeah i've been training all my life actually.

Krillin - we're receiving martial arts training from master roshi.

Yamcha - master roshi is the best trainer on the planet, you guys must be strong.

Goku - 'laughs' lets eat cause I'm really starving.

Bulma - its about time.

after eating their fish it began to get dark again, Krillin yawns and stretches his muscles.

Bulma moves closer again to Yamcha and he remains silent and embarrassed

Goku - we should continue to look for the ball in the morning.

Krillin - we already found it

Goku - really? well how many more have we left to look for?

Bulma - we've only got three more to find, how weird; I thought it would be a lot harder than this.

Goku - I wanna see the dragon.

Krillin - I came for the adventure and to get stronger.

Yamcha - and you say you've got three left? well in that case I'll give you guys a hand ok

Krillin – yeh sure, but your not coming for the dragon balls are you?...hahahahah

Yamcha - what are you talking about Krillin?

Bulma - your really handsome yamcha

Yamcha - thanks Bulma...

Bulma - well goodnight.

Krillin - goodnight.

everyone lays down to sleep apart from Goku who is still sitting up in the dark.

Goku - I don't get it.

...

meanwhile, Vegeta had escaped from Dodoria's sight and was heading for the battle between Frieza and the people from the planet red. He runs through the corridor away from the base and enters the lizard's throne room. No one was there...well no one that he knew; Frieza, Zarbon and Cui were all absent. The only people that were there were guards from the red planet. Vegeta looked at them for a minute and then lifted his arm, he blasted all of the scrawny guards that were in sight, a dark large man then appeared from the shadows and Vegeta grinned.

Vegeta - your next big guy. now tell me, what makes you sure that you can defeat Frieza when my father, the king of all Saiyans failed? your pathetic, I'm sure you would much rather get destroyed by me then the lizard creep.

gard - your just a little runt, stay out of our deal kid, what do you know of business?

Vegeta - plenty thanks, I could destroy you completely in the matter of seconds (there's another one of these things in the room, but where is he? I guess Frieza was a bit careless in destroying some of the strongest of these goons.) all right I can sense you in this room, come out of hiding coward, I'll destroy you too.

suddenly the hider appears and with a laser gun no less, the moment Vegeta turned around he was shot at with the laser beam. Vegeta quickly moved out the way, but not enough, as he moved the laser skimmed his arm.

Vegeta - grrr...(those laser beams are stronger then the ones Frieza's guards have, they don't even affect anything, but these seemed to be an upgrade)

Vegeta shot one last glare at the two from the other planet and then began running out of the throne room.

gard - stupid kid.

Vegeta - (this is not going to well, where the hell is that lizard brain anyway, its not like him to leave his throne room unguarded, unless...that pink blob was suppose to guard it before anyone got in; but instead he chose to leave and come after me, what a moron)

Vegeta held his hand up to his wounded arm to try and cover the trail of blood he was leaving behind as he ran across the corridors. He hid behind a secured wall to catch his breath, his arm had worsened.

Vegeta - I'm going to have to get to a medical room before this gets any worse. (those doctors wont say anything anyway because they're too scared of me, one thing good about this place is having control over the guards on this planet.)

Vegeta grins evilly before turning to run to the medical room, when he reaches the room he stops to try and catch his breath, as he takes his hand away his arm drips with blood as sweat runs down his face.

Appaul - Vegeta...are you ok?

Appaul is the only one Vegeta respects and therefore has never threatened or hurt her.

Vegeta - who are these red race everyone has been speaking of?

Appaul - I don't know really, but Frieza took a shine in these people a long time ago, they have great technology... give me your arm.

Vegeta winced at the pain as he raised his arm for Appaul to attend to.

Appaul - they're technology is far greater than that of ours on this planet...

the two look round as Frieza himself walks into the medical room.

Appaul - lord Frieza I was just attending to the prince's wounds.

Frieza - you interfered in the battle?

Vegeta - no majesty, I was simply coming to hear your request of me from you personally and inform you of my mission completed, I don't trust Dodoria

Frieza - you were told not to interfere!

Vegeta - I...didn't..., on my way I was shot at by their laser guns, it seemed pretty bad, I felt the need to attend to the medical bay.

Frieza - you can't fool me boy, i've just been to my throne, when I got there only the leader was left. He told me a young boy with spiky black hair and a uniform killed his men.

Vegeta - I had to defend myself master, Dodoria isn't my sire and I don't trust him. I went looking for you and all I found were those red race in your throne room.

Frieza walks up to Vegeta and grabs his wounded arm

Frieza - you still interfered, thanks to you my plans for their technology have failed. but...

Vegeta - ahh...let go

Frieza then releases Vegeta's arm and grips his armour and grins

Frieza - Dodoria will receive his punishment for leaving my personal quarters unguarded, he will be executed. But you will still receive some sort of penalty...is that understood! meet Cui in the base at 1800hrs for your beating.

Vegeta - y-yes Frieza

Frieza - oh...and I trust the mission went well this time monkey!

Vegeta held his anger back as he heard the nickname given to him and his people by all the icejins. Because he had a tail and when a full moon is in the sky he would have the ability to transform into a giant ape.

Vegeta - it did, they will arrive in five days to discuss loyalties to you.

Frieza - next time I'll give you a harder mission so that when I'm busy you wont interfere with my deals

Vegeta - yes Frieza

Frieza walks out of the room and Vegeta then turns to Appaul as she then begins to wrap Vegeta's arm in a bandage Vegeta grins at the small nurse

Vegeta – I hate him

Appaul - and you have every right to Vegeta, he destroyed your home world and...

Vegeta - enough! I don't need to be reminded of it.

Appaul - I'm sorry, there! I think that just about does it; would you like to change your clothing while you are here?

Vegeta - no I'm fine, see you around.

Vegeta goes to walk out the door but felt a tug on his shoulder by the slightly smaller woman.

The prince turns around and gives one of his hard glares toward the doctor.

Vegeta – what!

Appaul - if you had one chance and only one would you take it?

Vegeta cocked his head to the side and raised an eye brow.

Vegeta - what kind of question is that? what do you mean?

Appaul - Vegeta just answer the question

Vegeta - that is an impossible question to be answered, I don't even know what you are blabbering about; explain yourself properly next time, I have matters to attend to.

Vegeta once again reached for the door with his right hand, as he did Appaul grabbed his wounded arm on accident and as soon as she did Vegeta quickly turned round and struck the doctor to the floor without even thinking. About 2% of 100 Vegeta then felt guilty, He hadn't really ever hurt Appaul until now.

Appaul - I'm sorry.

Vegeta - what do you want from me Appaul?

Appaul - I will rephrase my question listen to me ok?

Vegeta - you have 1 minute to explain and then I'm going

Appaul - to escape.

as soon as the words left the doctors mouth she had Vegeta's full attention. They both walked out of the medical room and began their way to the cafés quarters.

...

morning came on earth as the sun crept up through the tree's and shone brightly in the sky.

Bulma grabbed her case of capsules and slid them into her pocket, she put her backpack over one shoulder and walked out of the cave, she had been first to wake up.

Bulma - three more balls to find

Krillin - 'yawns' hey Goku, time to go.

Goku - huh? wow, I slept like a rock, all right! dragon ball hunting time.

Goku sped around the cave and was ready in under five minutes

Krillin - you really are strange

Krillin hides behind a bolder and as he puts his clothes back on.

Goku - why are you changing over there behind that rock Krillin?

Krillin - its called privacy, go wait outside

Goku - why?

Krillin - just do it

Goku - ok...hey Bulma

Bulma - morning Goku, are you ready for another day of dragon ball hunting?

Goku – yeah! but I was wondering where that Yamcha guy went?

Bulma - what, Yamcha's not here! (great why do I scare all the cute guys away)

Goku - I guess he went home.

Bulma - you probably scared him off with your unnormalism

Bulma sighs and clicks a capsule and a car appears, she then turns to Goku and gives him a capsule.

Goku - what's this? why do I need one, i've got my cloud.

Bulma - there's no way your riding that cloud everywhere with us people will think we're aliens, take this, you'll like it.

bulma clicks the button and throws it on the floor, a bike appears just his size.

Krillin - cool, you gotta another one in there for me?

Bulma - sorry only the one.

Goku - what now?

Bulma - its simple to use, all you have to do is keep your hand on the handle and keep your foot on the pedal at the bottom.

Krillin - why cant you just fly instead?

Goku - this sounds like fun

Krillin - where does it say to head to Bulma?

Bulma - lets see, I don't think its anywhere around here, we've got to head...erm that way.

...

down in a dark underground area...

harp - oh don't they look delicious brother, they would make excellent meals, lets go visit them, the younger they are the more better they taste.

carp - ha, ha, ha. lets go have breakfast.

the two mysterious brothers disappear from their den and begin to locate the kids.

...

Krillin - do you think it will be just as easy as it was getting the rest of them?

Bulma - I have a feeling luck is on our side, but I did all the work remember? I already had two of the dragon balls with me.

Krillin - yeh but Goku had the one you were looking for and your lucky he even gave it to you.

Goku - grandpa will understand, he would of loved to see more of his ball that he found and proud to see me visit the dragon.

Goku gets on the bike and accidentally puts his foot on the pedal and he speeds off

Goku - woaahhhhhh

Bulma - Goku!

Krillin - wait for us!

Bulma and Krillin were about to get into the car when the bike came rushing back

Goku - how do you stop this thing!

Bulma - take your foot off the pedal Goku!

Goku - oh yeah.

as Goku lifted his foot he flew over the bike handles and onto the floor.

Goku - that was...

Krillin and Bulma - …...

Goku - great! that was soooo cool I made it fly.

Bulma - (boy this kid is dumb)

Krillin - (how can someone be so strong he's so...blonde)

Goku - now that I know what to do, I'm gonna try it again, so I put my hand on this thing

whilst Goku hopped back on the bike Bulma and Krillin climbed into the car.

Goku - and I put my foot on the bottom thing then we're...offfff

Goku again speeds off and the others follow almost as fast with the car.,Bulma checks her radar again and smiles as she stops the car.

Bulma - Goku!

Goku - woo hoooo! huh?

Goku spins the bike around and stops in front of Krillin and Bulma

Goku - yeh?

Bulma - it says the ball is around here somewhere, but it seems deserted

Krillin - where should we look first?...this place is completely deserted.

Bulma – I just said that!

Krillin - sorry

Goku - where are we?

Bulma - what do I look like a map? I don't know.

Bulma moves around to the noise the radar was making, she moves nearer toward a small river and the signal gets stronger

Bulma - I think I found it

Goku and Krillin run over their friend as she was staring at the lake.

Bulma - I think its in there

Krillin - that's disgusting and it smells too, I'm not going to swim in there

Bulma - don't be such a coward Krillin, Goku what about you?

Goku - ...I don't know, it looks poisonous

Bulma - how can a river be poisonous!

Krillin - why don't you go then?

Bulma frowns and places her hands on her hips

Bulma - that disgusting lake is no place for a young girl to go swimming.

Krillin - what would you of done if we weren't here huh? you would of had to go by yourself anyway.

Bulma - ...

Goku - why does it smell so bad?

...

harp - ha, ha, ha. show time

carp - lets get em.

before the three could attempt a plan they were sucked into the lake like a tornado sucking in buildings; When they awoke they realised they were in an dark underground

Bulma - oh no, where are we? Goku, Krillin wake up this is bad, very bad.

Krillin - huh? what's going on? how did we get here?

Goku – it looks like a big bird house, I wonder what we're doing here?

Krillin - eh? I think I just found out where and why we're here.

the three look down as they were only a few feet high from a massive fire, as they look across from the fire they see two creatures and in their hands were gigantic plates waiting upon the flames. one had long frizzy hair and appeared to be a girl, she wore cave like clothes and no shoes; the other was male and had no hair and was fat. Bulma screams out loud and started rattling the cage

Krillin - they're gonna eat us! they cant do that, that's disgusting.

Bulma - that's just cannibalism, hey you big buffoons, what do you think your doing, its illegal to eat people you know.

harp - that doesn't matter to us, you'll make for a good desert, we'll save you till last.

Bulma - 'screams'

Goku - no one is going to eat my friends while I'm here, kame - hame

Krillin - Goku!

Bulma - Goku what are you doing you can blast the cage open, we'll all fry!

Goku - huh? oh yeh. I forgot. hey! when are you going to eat us?

Krillin - does it matter?

carp - as soon as you've fried.

Goku - how long is that?

harp - eager to die? about 1 hour

Goku – ok, that maybe enough time; Krillin come over here

Krillin - what? why am I involved in this.

Goku - I'm gonna teach you how to fly.

Krillin - really?

Bulma - are you insane! we're about to die and get eaten alive and you want to teach Krillin how to fly?

Goku - if Krillin is able to fly then he can carry you while I blast the cage open.

Krillin - will that work?

Bulma - if it doesn't, I'm going to fall and burn to a crisp!

Goku - lets do it. first of all you need to calm your mind and allow nothing around to distract you.

Krillin - ok

Bulma - that's going to be hard, when you've got A BURNING FIRE BELOW YOU!

Goku and Krillin - shhh

Bulma - grrr

Krillin - what next?

Goku - to fly, the energy has to come from within your stomach, find it and then slowly let it out.

Bulma - (this is just great, my life hangs in the balance of these two morons, and I didn't even get to have my boyfriend wish come true, maybe Yamcha will save us again...he was so cute)

Krillin - hey wow it worked, I did it I'm flying!

Goku - way to go Krillin, that took less then I thought now lets get out of here, kame - hame -haaaaaa

carp and harp - what the?

Krillin grabs Bulma and flies out of the cage as it explodes, Goku then flies towards carp and harp and punches them both into rocks; he turns around and smiles at his friends and pats the dust from his hands.

Bulma - good work Goku! I never doubted you kid.

Krillin - really?

Bulma - well...ha, ha

Goku - where's the exit?

Krillin - is that it up there?

Bulma – amazing, this thing was built under water and here we are breathing like its all made of pure oxygen

Goku - I wonder how they did it?

Bulma - who knows.

Krillin and Goku grab Bulma and fly up towards the floating water.

Krillin - hold your breath!

the three burst out of the water and back onto land, The three look around and Bulma then scurries on the floor with her hands in the dirt.

Krillin - what are you doing?

Bulma - MY DRAGONBALLS, MY DRAGONBALLS! WHERE ARE MY DRAGONBALLS! MY CAPSULES ARE GONE TOO WHERE ARE THEY!

Goku - the dragon balls are gone? that means my grandpa's ball is gone too!

Bulma - yeah duh! what are we gonna do? I bet those creeps took them when we were out of it.

Krillin - what would creeps like them want with orange star balls? they're probably too dumb to think of worth.

Bulma - good point.

Goku - I'm going back to check if they have them, I want my ball back.

Bulma - your going down there again?

Goku - I'll be right back, I'm just going to see.

Krillin - I'll go too then

Bulma - no! your staying here encase I get attacked by a dinosaur or something, Goku can go on his own.

Krillin - ...be careful Goku

Goku - wont be long.

Goku jumps back into the lake, he holds his breath until he gets to the bottom, he then begins to look for the two creatures he had knocked out earlier; Goku spots them hiding in a cave.

Goku - I found you!

harp - please don't hurt us any more, we promise not to try and eat you again.

Goku - I'm not here to hurt anyone, and you defiantly promise not to eat people any more?

carp - promise.

Goku - that's good, they're are plenty of other things you can eat instead of people you know

harp - like what?

Goku - fish! you can eat that and its good for you

carp - really? and its ok to kill it to eat?

Goku - yeah of course, that's illegal

harp - if its illegal then we aren't allowed to eat it.

Goku - huh? now I'm confused

carp - you must of meant to say legal, because that would mean that you are allowed.

Goku - then its legal, they're are plenty of fish around here and they're delicious.

harp - what's your name?

Goku - its Goku

harp - I'm harp and this is my brother carp.

Goku - nice to meet you...but I came down here coz I was wondering if you took anything from us while you put us in the cage? we had some things with us and they mean a lot, so if you have them would you please give them back.

carp - we would give them back if we had anything of yours, your a good kid; but we didn't take anything of yours, maybe they dropped out when you were sucked into the water.

Goku - hmm...

...

Bulma - what is taking Goku so long? if he's down there eating I'm going to kick his scrawny ass!

Krillin - calm down Bulma he's probably on his way up now.

...

harp – the things you had? What did they look like?

Goku - well there were four orange balls with red stars on them, then a case with weird little things inside.

carp - we never saw any of that when you came down here.

Goku - that's weird. they're not up there either.

harp - maybe they were stolen?

Goku - stolen! they cant be stolen! who would of stolen them?

carp - the scorpion beast of the desert.

Goku - who's he?

harp - he's a she, she takes anything she finds, even life.

Goku - life? you mean she kills people too?

carp - yes, well first she sucks people's blood to gain power

Goku - then she's a vamper

carp – vampire, yes I guess so; but Goku do not go near her, you could be a boy today and wake up a fly tomorrow

Goku - I wouldn't like to be a fly...

Goku then tries to picture himself as a fly

harp - I mean that strength of yours could be no more, she's that strong.

Goku - wow... well I cant promise I wont go, my grandfather's ball is missing and I intend to get it back, but you guys remember your promise ok.

Goku takes to the air and waves goodbye.

carp - we will thanks Goku

Goku - thanks for not eating us, bye!

...

Krillin - look the water is moving.

Bulma - huh?

Goku dives out of the water startling his friends as they fall on their backs

Goku - hey guys.

Bulma - well its about time to, where are my capsules and my dragon balls?

Goku - well? he, he, he...carp and harp said they might be stolen.

Krillin - who's carp and harp?

Goku - the creatures

Bulma - that's what you were doing? making friends with those freaks!...

Goku - they're not that bad really and they promised they wasn't going to eat any more people.

Krillin - are you sure about that one?

Goku - that's what they said, anyway they think some scorpion beast took our stuff.

Bulma - STOLEN! THATS NOT FUNNY GOKU! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIND THEM AND THE REST OF THE DRAGON BALLS!

Goku - we find that beast

Krillin - how?

Goku - I don't know, how about the radar?

Bulma - our radar was in with the dragon balls moron!

Goku - oh

Krillin - now what do we do?

Bulma - its hopeless, no dragon balls, no radar, no capsules...no Yamcha

Krillin - huh?

Goku - master roshi has capsules

Bulma - your right he does, that's good, except how do we get there from here?

Krillin - we don't need the capsules, we need a radar.

Bulma - I got it! we'll go back to my house and I'll make a new one ok?

Krillin - you can really do that?

Goku - whoa

Bulma - yeah of course I can., I'm not just a pretty face you know.

Goku picks Bulma up and they fly off and head towards the big capsule co - operation.

Bulma - not to fast ok.

Krillin - so how far out is capsule corp.?

Bulma - I thought you knew

Krillin - I know that its the most richest and most genius place on the planet, but I don't know exactly where it is.

Bulma - its in west city.

Krillin - I thought it was far out from the city.

Bulma - no...

Goku - what's a city?

Bulma - oh Goku you've got a lot to learn about the world, you're gonna love it!

...

back on the planet ice, Appaul was filling the young prince in on the plan to get him out of the nightmarish planet and free of Frieza

Appaul - so you see Vegeta, I have a ship...and its been out of sight for a while now, even before you were born.

Vegeta - and you mention it only now?

Appaul - your fathers idea.

Vegeta - my father?

Appaul - yes we had great respect for each other, and when you were four I mentioned the ship to him, he said to keep it hidden until we need it.

Vegeta - a backup

Appaul – exactly, now I'm telling you.

Vegeta - if father knew about this before I was handed over to the tyrant then why did he not use it then? instead he handed me into slavery!

Vegeta drew attention to himself to everyone in the cafeteria as he slammed his hand on the table.

Appaul - Vegeta calm down.

Vegeta looked as everyone glared at him, not in anger but in fear. Vegeta smirks and sits back down on his chair.

Appaul - your father would have, you know that; but he was sure that he could get you back. Strike when the time was right, but Frieza was just too strong. When I found your father laying on the floor, I knew I had to look for you, you were still very young and I thought that maybe the ship being blasted several times, you may have been injured.

Vegeta didn't quite understand what his companion was telling him, he couldn't really remember much back then, he was at the age of 6 when it happened.

Vegeta - my memory is blurry from that day, I can only remember parts

Vegeta grunted slightly to assure the woman in front of him to carry on.

Appaul - I looked everywhere for you, then finally I found you...you were with Frieza, he was telling you lies about the planet Vegeta, how it was destroyed by a meteor, and how your father went with it.

Vegeta - of course I didn't believe a single word of it.

Appaul - of course not... although I was a servant of Frieza too, I did not wish for any of that day to be true as you know, the king was my friend.

Vegeta - curse that lizard brain! he destroyed my entire race and brutally murdered my father, he'll pay...one of these days, he'll pay.

Appaul - that's why Vegeta, that is why you have to live, the last Saiyan left next to Radditz and Nappa of course, you must escape, come back and kill Frieza

Vegeta - where is this ship?

Appaul - its not on the base itself, i've hidden it on the planet somewhere.

Vegeta - and yet no one has found it...just shows how dumb the icejins really are. 'laughs'

Appaul spots Frieza coming in through the door.

Appaul - Vegeta...shhh

Vegeta - don't shhh me Appaul, I don't care one bit about those pathetic ice freaks, I don't care if one other ice is born, its bound to be ugly and named after some stupid frozen appliance.

Appaul - be quiet Vegeta!

Vegeta - why are you sticking up for them, they're a bunch of morons that couldn't think of one good plan if they tried, to get us to do their dirty work is the lowest they can do.

Vegeta sees Appaul's expression change into complete fear, the prince turns around on his chair standing up and was suddenly face to face with an enraged Frieza

Vegeta -...f – f-rieza.

Frieza moves his tail and wraps it tight around Vegeta's neck.

Appaul - Frieza it wasn't him it was me who said it, please let him go!

all the others could do was watch, Appaul's plea was ignored by Frieza as he tightened his tail, Vegeta coughed as he tried to reach for air.

Frieza - if you weren't one of my strongest men I would blast a hole through you right here and now! ...spiteful monkey!

Vegeta - ah...ahh

Frieza - your punishment has now just doubled, you will receive 30 lashes and a beating from cui

Frieza loosened his tail around the princes neck and threw him across the room, Appaul watched her friend smash into tables and then stop as he hit the wall.

Frieza – Appaul! if you should ever mock me like him, I'll know about it and I'll kill you and that goes for everyone else here I'll slaughter you all.

guards - yes sir, we would never...

Frieza - good...enjoy your lunch boys...

Frieza glanced over to the bloody prince and walked out of the room, the waiters began to clear away the broken chairs and tables; Appaul suddenly snapped out of her shock and raced over to the half conscious Vegeta the other side of the room.

Appaul - Vegeta talk to me...

Appaul lifts Vegeta slightly as he began to spit out blood from his mouth, Appaul moves the prince onto her lap.

Appaul - I told you, I told you to be quiet but you wouldn't listen.

she was stared at by the guards as she carried Vegeta out of the café part and into her bay, she laid Vegeta onto the bed and carefully took his armour off she began to carefully tend to Vegeta's red throat and the few minor bruises on his head. After she'd done all that she could, she sat on a chair, just a couple of metres away from Vegeta's bed. Vegeta was the only real friend she had on the planet. She shared her common past with him and although she was a couple of years older than the prince, Vegeta was a lot stronger. He had once saved her from a vicious guard that was going to kill Appaul if Vegeta hadn't of stepped in. it was the first time Vegeta had met Appaul and found out of her friendship toward his dad. The only reason Vegeta respects Appaul, she was very smart for her age then and the king thought highly of her; if he couldn't save his son Appaul would...the creature looked at her unconscious little friend and let a tear roll down her cheek. she was still young herself she was only 17, Vegeta stirred slightly and opened his eyes slowly and caught sight of the tear.

Vegeta - weakling...

although that was Vegeta's first word as he awoke, Appaul laughed and walked over to Vegeta to help him up. Vegeta coughed slightly and winced as he moved up and leaned against the wall. Appaul was thankful that the prince was all right

Vegeta - did I scare you...

Vegeta looked at his friend and grinned... Appaul did the same.

Appaul - yes...but I knew you wouldn't die.

Vegeta - thanks...much appreciated.

Vegeta notices his armour missing and frowns.

Vegeta - armour?

Appaul - its mending at the minute, you went through five tables and smashed into a wall; your armour was quite cracked.

Vegeta grinned as he thought of the damage he would of done when he fell into the wooden furniture.

Appaul - shall we go and eat?

Vegeta looked at Appaul and lowered his head slightly, Appaul knew that Vegeta was too ashamed to show his face in there at this particular moment.

Appaul - we can eat here

Vegeta – sure why not

...

on earth, Goku, Bulma and Krillin had eventually reached Bulma's house, Goku's jaw was wide open as he peered around the large house. Bulma's parents of course were the proud owners of capsule corp. her father was the genius scientist who invented the gadgets, and her mother was the one he married and was very happy and chirpy at even the most horrible situation. she loved having guests around to cook for and host.

Bulma - hi mum!

Bulma ran towards her mum and gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek, bunny (Bulma's mother) jumped in excitement and ran over to the kids.

Bunny - oh guests, how fun; would you like me to fix you something to eat? I can cook anything you like.

Krillin - you must be Bulma' s mother, how are you?

Bunny - aren't you a polite boy, what's your name?

Krillin - my name is Krillin and the boy over there with his mouth wide open is Goku ,we're martial artists.

bunny - how fun, well you strong kids shall have a nice feast that I'm just about to prepare.

Goku's ears heard the word feast and ran over to the kitchen

Bulma - we don't have time for that mother.

Bunny - nonsense. they need good meals

bunny walks into the kitchen excitedly and scurries around whipping up everything she could find, Bulma stands there watching her in awe.

Bulma - do you know where dad is?

Bunny - he's in the lab I think, working on some big new project.

Bulma - really? what?

Bunny - a spaceship he said.

Bulma - spaceship? what on earth do we need a spaceship for?

Bunny - you know your father likes to study different planets? well he is building a spaceship to visit them, he studies the planets in what spare time he has.

Bulma - I'm going to see him I'll be right back.

Bunny - here we are food for my guests

bunny had prepared a lot of food which was good, considering how Goku could eat so much. He shovelled down thirds and was on fourths.

Bunny - 'laughs' you must of been hungry

Krillin - he always eats that much, I hate to think how much he does eat when he really is hungry.

Bunny - oh my.

...

Bulma - hey dad!

Dr brief - hello Bulma I didn't know you were back.

Bulma - mum said you had a new project, how is it?

Dr brief - i've figured out how to build it but its just putting the right parts into the system.

Bulma – cool; listen dad, I need a like a day of your time out from this, to help me build a new radar. We lost ours and we cant locate any more dragon balls without it.

Dr brief - ah yes, how is the dragon ball hunting going?

Bulma - i've had help but our balls were stolen, we did have four of them but now we have none. So we need a new radar to go look for them.

Dr brief - I'll give you a hand making a new one, but first I want to meet your new friends; you haven't had company for a long while.

Bulma - thanks dad, it'd be possible to make a new radar in time by myself.

will the gang get their stolen dragon balls back? just who is the scorpion beast, is she really who the brothers say she is?...does she have the dragon balls along with the capsules? and where did Yamcha run off too? could he have been captured by scorpion? if so what horrible thing will she turn him into? all is up in the next chapter of dragon ball


End file.
